


Gravity Blues

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, gravity forgot about neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That other time gravity forgot about Adrian Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dumb post someone made on Tumblr. I really can’t come up with a title to save my life. Characters included are Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze, and myself as an OFC. Hope I kept everyone in character.

“Where’s Neville?”

“I sent him a text hours ago.”

“Maybe he’s not near his phone?”

“He always replies, no matter what.”

She accompanied Tyler and Sami down the hall to the locker room. They weren’t wrestling, but came to work on promos and work out. Hannah worked as a photographer for NXT, yet her best work happened to be pictures of _‘the Man that Gravity Forgot’_.

They arrived, going inside, but not finding the Geordie. “Maybe he’s in weight room.” Hannah said.

Tyler heaved a sigh as they left the locker room, “can’t believe we’re searching for this uggo again. He’s kind of hard to _miss_ with those gross muscles.” the blond man spoke in a half-disgusted tone.

“Dude practically _lives_ in the weight room,” Hannah laughed.

“Yeah, he eats weights for breakfast.” Sami teased.

“That one huge barbell – I tried to lift that motherfucker with the weights he has on it once, and I thought the strain from pulling it was going to make me explode into stardust!” the woman said.

“Did you use your legs?” Sami asked.

“I did, I still couldn’t lift it!” she snapped.

“Do you even lift?” Tyler spoke lightly.

“Yes, I do.”

“Lifting Xboxes doesn’t count.”

“Whatever..”

Coming to the weight room, Sami’s eyes scanned the area, not finding anything. “Well he’s gotta be in here.” he said quietly.

Hannah was already exploring, turning up later holding something. “Found his phone, but no tiny Englishman.”

_“Ahem.”_

Sami froze.

Somebody coughed lightly, causing Sami to take another look around the room.

 _“Oh holy shit—“_ Hannah gasped lightly.

Looking in the same direction she was, Sami saw Adrian holding onto the pull-up bar, legs splayed outward – almost as if he was going to float away soon.

“Well, that’s a new one.” Tyler mumbled.

“Did gravity forget you again?!” Sami blurted, hiding a laugh. He didn’t know what would happen if Adrian let go.

“Oh, I wish I had a bat so I could bust you open and see how much candy would fall out.” Hannah said.

“Actually I don’t think candy would fall out, maybe tea packets instead.” Tyler corrected in a monotone voice. Adrian was embarrassed, but becoming increasingly frustrated at his predicament. Their jokes weren’t helping either.

“Could someone just, get a ladder and help me down? I really don’t wanna float away this time.” Adrian spoke dreadfully.

“Yeah sure buddy.” Hannah spoke. “Come on TB let’s go find a ladder.” she added, tapping Tyler on the shoulder. Sami kept an eye on Adrian, telling him to focus on him instead, along with making sure he wasn’t going to lose his grip anytime soon.

“Wait, this happened _before_?!” Hannah shouted from the doorway to the weight room.


End file.
